clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Donna Tubbs-Brown
Donna Tubbs Brown is the wife of Cleveland Brown and works as the principal's assistant at Stoolbend High School. She has two biological children from her previous relationship with Robert Tubbs, Roberta and Rallo. As a result of her marriage to Cleveland, she has also gained a third child, Cleveland Brown Jr.. Donna and Cleveland were initially best friends in high school, although Cleveland clearly had romantic feelings towards her. Donna unfortunately was for the most part oblivious to his feelings, and instead dated Cleveland's unofficial rival Robert. In "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang", a flashback shows Donna was 'saved' by Robert after she fell in a fountain at the Stoolbend Galleria, Cleveland was going to save her but he was too concerned about his socks and shoes getting wet and failed to impress Donna. Despite Cleveland's attempts to get Donna to see Robert for what he truly was; a self-centered, irresponsible jerk, Donna ended up marrying Robert shortly after graduation. Seeing no reason to remain, Cleveland left Stoolbend and Donna behind. Despite many attempts at making their marriage work, Donna and Robert ended up separating due to Robert's heavy drinking and drug abuse, leaving Donna to raise their children alone. Robert would visit occasionally, but more out of selfish desire, rather than any familiar reasons. After years apart, Donna was of course over-joyed to see her best friend, Cleveland again. Cleveland and his son, who were passing through Stoolbend while driving to California, had stopped by the high school to retrace Cleveland's old stomping grounds. Donna offers that the Browns stay at her house, which resulted in a rekindling of their friendship that soon blossomed into a full-blown romance. The two soon married, and honeymooned in New York City a few months later. Having been friends for years prior to getting married, Cleveland and Donna have a close relationship both sexually and platonically. Donna comes off much more patient and understanding than Cleveland's first wife, and is more attentive to him as well. She does slap Cleveland occasionally, but it's only to toughen him up or to get him to stand up for himself. Her relationship with her children meanwhile is somewhat more shaky, as both her children are the result of a broken home and neglectful father. Donna does her best to keep her children under-control, but is aware that they need a father figure at times. Yet despite any issues that she and her kids have, its clear that they care for one another. Donna's relationship with Cleveland Jr. meanwhile is as of yet underdeveloped, save for the fact the Cleveland Jr. is quick to do what he can to follow Donna's wishes for fear of another divorce occurring. Nevertheless, she has shown herself as willing to protect him from danger, such as when she saved him from an ax-wielding Donny in "Nightmare on Grace Street" by throwing a wine glass at his head. Donna works as an assistant to Principal Wally at Stoolbend High School. She takes care of odd jobs, assisting Principal Wally when he is indisposed and serving as a secretary of sorts (she can type 85 words per minute). She takes on as many duties as her job allows, showing teachers how to properly put out chemical fires and aiding other kids. She is shown with an extremely-large posterior, that is joked about often in the series. Another often used source of comedy comes from Donna's stereotypical Southern expressions, often starting with "Sweet" and ending with two rhyming phrases, such as "Sweet candy and Jessica Tandy!" Donna wears a wig; her natural hair color is grey, and she does not often have time to color it. In "To Live and Die in VA", she received a style and dye from Cleveland Jr., commenting she now looks like Beyonce. She would also reveal herself to have her lips and eyebrows painted on with makeup and wear padding in her bra to give the impression of perky breasts in "Sex and the Biddy". Notes *She drives a Yellow Toyota RAV4. *She wears a wig as originally shown in "The Brown Knight". *Despite claiming to be in love with Cleveland, Donna often drops hints that she's still very much in love with Robert, despite his status as a deadbeat, suggesting she is merely in lust with him. *Donna has shown signs of having a drinking problem and smoking problem in "Brown History Month", "Harder, Better, Faster, Browner", It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown and other episodes, often relying on alcohol to become intimate. *Donna was learning how to play the flute, but in "The Hurricane", where singing "Filled With Jesus", she was using the flute for the start of the song, revealing she learned it. *Also in "The Hurricane", She only buys food "one day at a time", which proved disastrous to the family when they were trapped in the house by hurricane Flozell. *In "BFFs", Donna claims that she has never had friends her whole life, though in "Ladies' Night", she hung out the single mothers group and Yvette. *Out of all the Seth MacFarlane animated wives, she is the only one with a full-time career outside of the home. *Compared to Lois and Francine, Donna seem to be the only one who always stands up to her husband Category:Brown Family Category:Tubbs Family